Una noche para celebrar
by Kmiya
Summary: Ninguno lo planea con antemano, pero el momento es perfecto, como si Grand Line los invitara a pasar una noche de fiesta.


**¤ Claim:** Mugiwaras.  
**¤ Para:** Cosa.  
**¤ Frase:** _If you've lost your way. I will take you in._  
**¤ Palabras:** 990.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler hasta Sabaondy Arc.  
**¤ Notas:** Estaría situado hasta un poco antes de llegar a Red Line. Creo que quedó raro, pero aún así lo adoro.

* * *

Esa noche el mar está tranquilo, con un clima (verano) estable. Posiblemente estén cerca de una isla, comenta Nami, por lo que podrían descansar en mar abierto sin ningún miedo de ser sorprendidos por alguna tormenta o algo por el estilo.

Deciden aprovechar la oportunidad con una cena al aire libre. Echan el ancla y Sanji toma el mando, dando indicaciones para que pongan la mesa y todo lo que sea necesario, mientras él se encarga de preparar una deliciosa y abundante cena. Todos ayudan, incluso Nami y Robin, a pesar de que el cocinero les diga que no es necesario. Ellas quieren hacerlo, aportar su granito de arena.

Brook ríe y no puede evitar hacer sonar su violín con canciones alegres, que son acompañadas casi al instante con bailes y las risueñas voces de sus nakamas. Sin que nadie se percate, se limpia la lágrima furtiva que acaricia su esquelética mejilla. Una lágrima de alegría, por que aún le cuesta creer que en tan poco tiempo ya considere como su familia a esas personas que tiene a su alrededor. No ha olvidado a su antigua familia y duda que lo haga algún día, pero las cosas cambian y el tiempo pasa, y eso él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Ríe alegremente, sonoramente, transmitiendo (sin saberlo) su alegría a los demás gracias a su música.

Sanji baja, llevando en cada mano una gran bandeja repleta de comida. Zoro también aparece, junto con Franky, ambos cargan dos barriles repletos de Sake. _Sin alcohol no hay fiesta_ dice el espadachín y Franky está de acuerdo con él. La cola hoy no hace acto de presencia.

El carpintero rellena los tarros y luego los reparte, mientras que Usopp y Sanji intentan que Luffy no se termine toda la comida de un jalón. Nami los regaña por armar tanto escándalo, aunque no puede ocultar la sonrisa divertida que adorna su rostro. Zoro le ofrece un tarro a Brook, pero el dice que después, que no puede dejar de tocar y Zoro entiende, así que le deja la bebida a un lado y el músico agradece con un gesto.

Chopper baila y Usopp no tarda en imitarle (de nuevo) ya que ha logrado hacer que Luffy prometa no acaparar la comida, por ahora. Franky rechaza la invitación de bailar y se sienta a un lado de Robin, quien observa toda la escena encantada. Ambos comparten platillos y hablan en susurros, riendo de vez en cuando. Franky no puede evitar recordar como se veía cuando la conoció en aquella noche de tormenta y secretos dolorosos, deleitándose al ver tanta vida en esos ojos negros, libres ya de culpa y de cualquier arrepentimiento que hubiera estado atormentando su corazón. También se recuerda, como era antes de conocer a esa loca tripulación. Se pregunta si su mirada también cambió, porque siente que él si ha cambiado. Vamos, que se ha convertido en un pirata y anda cumpliendo su más grande sueño. Sin darse cuenta, su mano se mueve sola, acariciando con suma ternura al Sunny. Pero Robin si lo ve y su sonrisa y mirada cambian, se vuelven más cariñosas, comprendiendo el significado de aquel gesto.

Luffy come, Zoro bebe y Sanji complace a Nami, tratándola como su reina particular. Zoro lo molesta por eso y Luffy se ríe de ambos al verlos pelear, haciendo que tanto el espadachín como el cocinero le golpeen, para después rían también.

Chopper se ríe de las bromas de Usopp, y grita que adora ser un pirata. A Usopp eso le causa mucha gracia, aunque está de acuerdo con él. No existe nada mejor que ser un pirata.

No hay malos sentimientos en esa reunión, nada de odio, nada de envidia o de la típica rivalidad entre algunos. No. No hay nada de eso. Sólo un gran sentimiento de alegría, de cariño, de hermandad.

En esa noche se muestran como lo que son en verdad. Una familia. Diferente, problemática a veces (muchas veces), pero una familia unida al fin y al cabo. Y tienen motivos para estar celebrando, aunque digan que esa cena no tiene ninguna razón en particular de ser. Han pasado por muchas cosas, no dejándose vencer, saliendo siempre victoriosos. Antes de ser un Mugiwara, algunos (_muchos_) habían perdido su camino, creyendo que no podrían alcanzar sus sueños, dejándose dominar lentamente por lo que el mundo decía. Pero el mundo esta equivocado. Existen islas en el cielo y también debajo del mar, las ciudades hechas de oro no son simples cuentos y los mentirosos de los cuentos son los verdaderos héroes, los monstruos no son los malos de la historia y las princesas no son las damiselas en peligro. El mundo se equivocaba en muchas cosas y ellos iban desenmascarándolo, poco a poco, reforzando sus sueños, comprobando que son todo menos imposibles.

Y siguen riendo, cantando, bailando, bromeando, comiendo, bebiendo, haciendo tonterías y más. Siguen disfrutando del hecho de estar juntos, de ser una tripulación no con un sueño, sino con muchos. Festejan hasta que el sol comienza a aparecer y, aunque se sientan cansados y sepan que tienen que dormir un poco para retomar el camino, no dejan de celebrar.

Porque no se necesitan excusas para pasar un rato agradable con tus amigos, tu familia. Ellos nunca lo han necesitado. Nami no dice nada, porque no desea que la noche se acabe. Pero se termina acabando y todos se quedan dormidos, juntos, tirados en el césped, dejando que el sol los bañe con su luz. El Sunny se mese suavemente, como si no deseara despertarlos, pero a la vez buscando una posición donde el sol no los molestase. Siempre cuidándolos.

Es una tristeza que esa haya sido su última noche tranquila, la que recordarán cuando estén separados, buscando fortaleza para seguir adelante y regresar a ese camino que sólo se ha trazado para ellos.

Porque siempre serán una familia, no importando que estén separados y perdidos por el mundo.

* * *

**¤ Nota final:** Hasta que iba por la parte de Brook me di cuenta que me inspiré (de manera indirecta) en el episodio 405 (anime), más en el recuerdo que en nada. Aún así espero que te guste, Cosa, que lo hice con cariño

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
